The Third McMahon
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Vince had a second daughter. This is her story. Goes with 'Alex'.
1. Chapter 1

**Own nothing recognized. Goes along with 'Alex'.**

Summer Miranda McMahon was the third, and least known McMahon child. She was born on May 15, 1978. She preferred to stay behind the camera, loving the business side of the WWE. She took after her mom figure-wise, but she had her dad's dark brown hair but her mom's blue eyes. She was very protective of her friends and family, even as the baby of her siblings. She was more close to Shane then Stephanie, though she did love her older sister. It was the year 1999, and the creative group was at the house, and they were waiting for Chris to show. Vince had told her all about him, and she did her research, watching Nitro when it was on. She and Shane were joking around when they heard the doorbell ring. Shane motioned for her to get it while he went and talked to their dad. Summer sighed and did so. When she opened the door, she seen the handsome blond she had seen on television. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her.

She smiled and asked,"Chris Irvine?" "Yeah, hi." "Hi, I'm Summer McMahon. Come on in." "Thanks." She smiled and led him into her family's living room. Chris followed the brunette beauty, glancing at her every so often. Summer cleared her throat, causing everyone to look up. She said something to her dad, leaving the room. Shane and Vince welcomed Chris, not noticing how he eyed Summer leaving the room. As the meeting went on in the living room, Summer met up with Stephanie. Steph asked,"was he cuter in person?" "Yeah." Stephanie seen the smile and said,"you like him already." "Scarily, yes. But, you know dad wouldn't let us date a wrestler." "I'm trying to convince him." "You know that Hunter's with Joanie." "A girl can dream, can't she?" Summer laughed and nodded. "That we can. When's Lexi coming up?" "Not until August or early September. She is really working on being a Diva." "Good. I miss her though." Steph smiled and replied,"I do too." Soon enough, they heard the meeting break up and smiled.

Summer went back into the living room, smiling slightly as she seen Chris's eyes following her. "Hey daddy?" "Yeah sweetheart?" "I was wondering. Before I go back to school in September, if I could go on the road with you?" Vince sighed, but nodded. "Thanks daddy." He nodded and she hugged him. He murmured,"if he signs, show him around, okay?" "Okay." She broke the hug, sent Chris a bright smile, and left the room again. Stephanie pulled her close and said,"I seen that." Summer hid a smirk and asked,"seen what?" "The look you gave Chris." "I didn't give him a look." "Oh, so you mean you didn't give him your patented smile that nearly wraps all boys around your finger?" Summer giggled and said,"oh, that look. I did give that to him. I just wanna see if he'll ignore dad's rule." "You want him to." "Maybe", Summer replied, smiling slightly.

**So, that's chapter one. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to biblicalforte for the story alert and review, and to Sonib89 for the alert, favorite, and review. They made me smiles. I LOVE getting them. Hugs for you. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Summer was walking backstage at one of the arenas. The date was August 9th. She soon entered her dad's office, the door open. Vince looked up as she entered. "Ah, Summer. I was just about to send for you. You remember Jericho, right?" She looked and seen Chris watching the interaction, his blue eyes on her more. "Yeah, I remember." "Show him around. Make sure he meets Dwayne." "You got it. Come on Chris." She led the way out of the office, Chris following her. As they walked, she asked,"how old are you, Chris?" "28. You?" "21." "So you're legal?" "Yep. How long have you watched wrestling?" "Since I was young. I was a huge Hogan fan?" "Nice. First match?" "I was 19." "You knew since you were young that you wanted to wrestle?" "Not at first. I wanted to be like my dad." "Ted Irvine, right?" "How'd you know?" "I watch Nitro. Plus, I did a little research. He was good." "Thanks. Should I be happy that you did the research?" She smiled and said,"I only research certain potential talents. Ones that I happen to like." "How many have you researched?" "One." They shared smiles, sensing a spark of chemistry.

They entered the cafeteria and she said,"this is catering. Most of, if not all of the food is good. I need to introduce you to Dwayne." She spotted him talking to Hunter and smiled. She grabbed Chris's hand, not missing the spark, and led him over. "Hey boys. This is Chris Irvine, also known as Jericho. Chris, Dwayne Johnson and Hunter." They all acquainted themselves as Summer spotted Stephanie motioning her over. She had shown Chris the arena by that point. She sighed and said,"I must go. Chris, Dwayne and Hunter should tell you anything else you need to know. Boys, be nice to him. I have to go talk to my sister." She kissed their cheeks, smiling as Chris blushed slightly. She left, approaching Stephanie. "What's going on Steph?" "Lexi just showed up with Shane." "Let's go find her." Stephanie smiled and nodded, the two walking down the hall. They found her talking to Matt, who both knew that she had a small crush on. They smiled as Matt hugged her, and left.

Both greeted,"hi Lexi". Alex turned and smiled, her face still a light pink. Summer asked,"you two together?" Alex shook her head, a small frown on her face. "He's thinking about making it serious with Amy." Stephanie said,"sorry sweetie." "It's okay. I wanna concentrate on my own career anyways. I wanna be up here soon." Summer nodded, the two McMahon sisters leading her down the hall. Stephanie said,"Jericho's here." Alex smirked at this. "You see him yet, Sum?" Summer nodded and replied,"I had to show him around." "Nice. But, I promised Hunter I would stop and see him. So, I must leave you two for now." Summer asked,"we're hanging out later, right?" "Yep. See ya." Summer smiled as Alex left, thinking of the girl like another sister.

**Short? I know. I'm slowly getting these typed. It's just, I have no time at the moment. It'll be better after the holidays.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Sonib89 for the review. There's more Summer/Chris interaction coming up. I own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Summer was walking in the arena one day when she heard a voice call her name. She turned and smiled, seeing Chris. "Hi Chris. What's up?" He stopped in front of her, smiling at her. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? Tonight?" She bit her lip and said,"tonight's not good. I had plans to go out to dinner with Adam(Edge)." "Oh. Okay. That's fine." "Sorry. Maybe we can meet up for breakfast before we head to the airport tomorrow?" Chris smiled brightly, causing her to smile. "Sounds good. I'll meet up with you in the lobby at 9?" "That's good. See you tomorrow, Chris." "Until tomorrow, Summer." She leaned up, kissed his cheek, and walked away. Chris grinned, looked back at her, walking to where he was supposed to be.

Summer met up with a smirking Adam. "You realize he thinks we're dating." "I know. I'll clear it up tomorrow." "Why tomorrow?" "It's cute to see him jealous. Plus, I want him to know what he's getting in to. I mean, I'm the boss's youngest child. He has to be worth it." Adam nodded, understanding. "Well, good luck with that. You know your dad won't let you date him." "I can try to talk him into it. Stephanie and I are working on it." Adam replied,"I bet you are. Do me a favor though. Take your time and get to know him. I know him, and he's a decent guy." "I believe you. And I will. It's not like I wanna be pregnant by him in a year." Adam laughed, nodding. She just smiled, leading him down a hall.

The next morning, Summer met up with Chris. She was wearing pressed blue jeans, a gray cashmere sweater, and matching gray boots. Chris asked,"Denny's okay?" "It's perfect." They got to the restaurant in comfortable silence and quickly ordered. Chris finally asked,"are you dating Adam?" "No. He's just a friend. I'm single." "Really?" "Yeah. You?" "Single as well." "Interesting. Can I ask you something now?" "Sure." "Well, let's say that I happen to like you. Would you stand up to my dad in order to date me?" "As long as I didn't lose my job, yes." "Good answer. Would you be willing to wait a year to date me, so I could finish school?" "I'd wait forever." Summer smiled, blushing slightly. "Well, I happen to like you. And, if you'll wait for me to finish school, I'd love to have a chance to date you." Chris grinned and replied,"I'd love that." They shared smiles, happy.

Vince had found out about Summer's crush on Chris and wasn't happy. He kept her away for a little over two years, much to Stephanie, Shane, and Linda's dismay. Summer found out ways to talk to Chris though, flirting constantly. It was soon the night of Vengence 2001, and Summer was finally going on the road. She was talking to Stephanie when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked up and grinned. "Hi Chris." "Hi Summer. Can I borrow her for a moment, Stephanie?" Stephanie smiled and nodded, walking away. As soon as Stephanie was out of sight, Summer and Chris shared a long hug. "I've missed you Summer." "I've missed you too Chris. How's the tour treating you?" "Pretty good. I'm becoming Unified Champ tonight." "Chris, that's great." "I know. A few of us are going to go to the hotel bar after. Will you be my date?" She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." "Good."

She was soon called to her dad's office. She walked in and seen Stephanie, Shane and her mom in there too. She asked,"this a family meeting, now?" Vince said,"have a seat, Summer. We have some things to discuss." She nodded, sitting by her sister. Vince asked,"do you still like Jericho?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, I know that you two have been talking. Do you still want to date him?" "You mean you're finally gonna let me and not be mad?" Vince sighed and nodded. "I've let Stephanie make her own choices, and now it's time for me to do the same with you." "Thank you daddy. Can I request one thing though?" "Sure." "I don't want his career to be affected if him and I were to split. I know he's worked hard to get here, and I'm not going to be the one to keep him from it." Vince sighed but nodded. She smiled and hugged her dad, before asking,"can I go find him now?" Shane sighed and said,"there's more." Summer groaned and her family cracked smiles. Linda said,"it's nothing bad. We just want to catch up with you now." Summer sighed, relieved, before telling her family what she had been up to.

Summer didn't see Chris until after he had beaten both Dwayne and Steve. He had just come backstage when he spotted her. "Hi Summer." "Hi. Congratulations." "Thank you." "You're welcome. I can think of a better way to congratulate you though." He seen her eyes twinkling mischieviously and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" "Yeah." "How would that go?" She stepped closer and gently pressed her lips to his. He dropped the titles, hands going to her hips as he returned the kiss. She broke it off and looked at him. He asked,"what are we now?" "Well, I was hoping for you to be my boyfriend." He smiled and said,"I'd love to be your boyfriend." She smiled and said,"good."

**So, thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing recognized. Sadly. Thanks to Sonib89 for the review. On with the story.**

Summer and Chris were walking hand in hand when Shane stopped them. Summer asked,"what's going on, Shane?" "Just needed to tell Chris something." "Okay. I'll give you two a moment then." Shane nodded, and Summer walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Shane said,"Chris, don't hurt her. She's my baby sister. The youngest one. I'll be **very** upset if she is." Chris nodded and said,"I know. I didn't plan on hurting her." "Be sure you don't. Now, go catch up with her. I'm sure she'll be back to make sure I didn't kill you." Chris nodded, leaving. He caught up with his girl, who asked,"what did my brother want?" "Just the normal warning I was expecting. Don't worry about it." "Okay. I knew one of them would be giving you that speech." Chris smiled slightly and nodded. She asked,"you aren't gonna be scared away by them, are you?" He shook his head no. "Nah. I can handle them." Summer smiled and replied,"good." They shared smiles and kept walking.

The next few months went by fast, the couple going strong. She was talking to Chris when a nervous Hunter approached her. Chris kissed her and gave them some privacy. "What's going on Hunter?" "I need to ask you something." "Okay." "Well, I was hoping to ask Stephanie to marry me, and I wanted her family's permission." "Did you ask dad?" "Yeah. I just needed to ask you." "Well, I would love to have you as a brother-in-law." He hugged her tightly, causing her to laugh. "Thank you, Summer." "You're welcome Paul." "I have to go. But, thanks again." "You're welcome. Now go." He sent her a smile and left. Summer just shook her head, smiling slightly. 2003 rolled around. Summer was thrilled when Stephanie told her that Hunter had proposed. Stephanie asked,"be my maid-of-honor?" "Unless I'm pregnant, I'll be it." "You get pregnant, dad will kill you." "I know. It's not in the plans right now." Little did she know, it was. She and Chris had a slip-up, and she had became pregnant. It was the night of Backlash 2003 when she told people.

She told Chris first. He was getting ready for his match when he seen her sitting down. He seen the look on her face and asked, "what's wrong?" "You remember how a few weeks ago, we forgot the condoms?" "Yeah?" "I'm pregnant." "Are you serious?" "Yeah. I'm due around Armageddon." He sat by her, putting a hand on her slightly pudgy belly. "That's great." "You're happy?" "Yeah. Aren't you?" "Yeah. Nervous, but happy." He hugged her and said, "I love you, Summer Miranda McMahon." "I love you too, Christopher Keith Irvine." She kissed him lightly, smiling as he returned it. She broke away as the need for air arose. "I have to go tell Stephanie, and my family. "Okay. I'm going to go call my mom and dad and tell them." "Okay. Tell them I said hi." "I will." She kissed him again and left, going to find her sister.

She found her talking to Hunter. "Hey Steph. Hunter." Hunter smiled and Stephanie asked, "when can you go for the maid of honor dress?" "Change of plans with that." "Are you..." "Yeah. A little over a month." Stephanie hugged her sister, while Hunter looked on, confused. "Tell mom and dad?" "Not yet. I just told Chris." "Want me to go with you?" "Please?" Hunter asked, "what's going on?" Stephanie said, "sometime in December, you're going to be an uncle. She's pregnant." A new voice asked, "what?" The group turned and seen Shane. "Summer, are you pregnant?" She nodded, holding her stomach. Shane smiled and hugged her. "I'm happy for you, little sister." Hunter hugged her next and said, "congrats." "Thank you. Will you guys come with me while I tell mom and dad?" The two men nodded, following the sisters down the hall.

Summer seen her parents talking to Shawn and knocked. "Come on in Summer." "Hi mom, dad. Shawn, we need to talk to my dad." "Sure. I'll be going." Shawn left and Summer sat, Stephanie beside her. "Dad, mom, I have some news, and I know you won't like it." "What is it", Linda asked. "I'm pregnant." Vince exclaimed, "you aren't even married yet!" "I know. But, I'm keeping it." Linda asked, "when are you due?" "Around Armageddon." Vince said, "I don't want anything to do with it." Linda exclaimed, "Vince!" Stephanie and Shane exclaimed, "dad!" Summer sighed, tearing up. "Fine. I should be going." She got up and left the office. Shane followed her at Linda's urging. "Vince, she's your youngest daughter." Vince said, "she's messing up her life. She's only 24." Stephanie said, "she's an adult, dad. It's her choice." "I don't want her to make stupid choices." Linda asked, "they're hers to make. She wants this. She's having our first grandchild, Vince." He sighed, nodding. "Can one of you find her so I can apologize?" Stephanie said, "I'll go." She left and Vince said, "our children are growing up. I didn't want them to." "I know."

"Summer was my baby. She was my little girl." "I know. But, she's happy. Chris loves her." "Did he have to move to Tampa?" Linda laughed and hugged her husband. Shane found his sister crying on a shipping crate. "Sum?" She looked up and he hugged her, rocking her slightly. "Shane, why did he have to say that?" "He's dad. You know he has a slight temper." "It hurts that he said it though." "I know. Mom and Steph are talking to him now." She just nodded, sniffling. Stephanie approached them and said, "dad wants to apologize." Summer sniffled again and got up. Shane asked, "you want us to go with you?" "No. Thanks though." They nodded and she walked away. Stephanie said, "I'm going to tell Chris." "Don't. Let her do this. It's his job to notice now." Stephanie frowned, then nodded.

Summer reentered her dad's office, alone. Linda left the two alone, hugging Summer before leaving. "Does he make you happy?" "Very." "Will you let me see my grandchild a lot?" "Of course." "I'm happy for you. I was just shocked. You're my baby girl." "I know, dad. But, you have to let me live my life." "I know. Can you forgive me?" She smiled and hugged him. "I can do that." Vince smiled, returning the hug. He remembered how she was always more independent than Shane and Stephanie were growing up. She knew what she wanted, and always went for it. It was a trait that he was proud of. "I love you, sweetie." "I love you too dad."

**Had to end it on a positive note. Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Sonib89 for the review. I love getting them. On with chapter five.**

Later that evening, Chris found her sitting on a shipping crate. He seen the dry tear streaks and got concerned. "You okay bunny?" "Yeah." "You were crying." "Oh. Me and dad just got into a small argument. It's nothing to worry about." "I like worrying about you though." She smiled and leaned on him. "I know. Me and dad talked though. It's all good now." "Good. How'd they take it?" "Mom, Steph, and Shane were thrilled. My dad, not so much. But, he accepts it now." "Good. I love you." She kissed him lightly and replied, "I love you too."

Summer reduced her schedule drastically, working from home mostly. She did go to the pay-per-views and any major Raw show. It was soon the night of Survivor Series 2003. She was backstage talking to Stephanie. Stephanie asked, "does Chris know that you aren't going to see him until Wednesday?" "Yeah. He's disappointed. But, he understands." "You'll miss him." "I know. But, you're getting married." "When will you get married?" "Soon enough. We've been talking about it. I'm just waiting, I guess." "Good. Are you sure you're okay being a bridesmaid?" "Yeah. It's cool. I'm okay with it." "Good. I love you little sister." "I love you too, big sister." She was sitting down when Chris sat by her. She smiled and leaned on him.

"I'll miss you when you leave." "You'll see me again Wednesday." "That's three days too long." Summer smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine. Besides, after that, you're stuck with me. Well, until you leave again." "When do you come on tour with me?" "The week before Armageddon." "That's too far away." "I know. But, our baby will be here around that time." "I know. Are you sure that you just want Alex as a godparent?" "Yeah. You?" "Yeah. She's my baby sister." "I know."

It was soon the day of the wedding. Shawn was Hunter's best man, followed by Randy, Ric, and Dave. Alex was Stephanie's maid-of-honor, followed by Summer, Marissa, and another female. Summer was wearing a ruby-red dress. It fitted her at the bust line, then it was loose, not restraining her belly. You could still see her baby bump, but not as well. She was talking to Stephanie when Vince arrived. "Summer, can I have a moment with your sister?" "Sure. I'm gonna go find Chris or something." The two nodded, letting her leave. She was walking when she found the room for the guys. She knocked and smiled as she seen Hunter. "Hey Hunt." "Hi. Come on in. Have a seat." "Thanks." She sat and seen Chris walk in wearing his tuxedo.

"Hey Fuzzy." "Hi bunny. You feeling okay?" "Yeah. My ankles hurt, but, other than that." He sat by her and grabbed her feet, massaging her ankles. She smiled, rubbing her belly. She looked up as Chris placed a hand over hers. She looked at him and they shared smiles. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. She smiled as she seen Alex. Alex said, "I come bearing a gift." She handed a bag to Hunter and was pulled into Randy's arms. Summer smiled and leaned her head on Chris's shoulder, feeling him kiss her forehead. She smiled as Hunter pulled out a watch. He handed a bag to Alex, who looked at Summer. "We have to go, Sum." Chris said, "I'm kidnapping her." "You can kidnap her after she dances with Randy. I promise." He pouted, making the 2 females laugh. Summer kissed him and said, "I'll see you soon." He nodded, watching her leave.

Summer smiled as she walked with Randy up the aisle. She murmured, "ever gonna marry Lex?" "Hopefully. Too soon though." "Understood." "You gonna marry Chris?" "Just waiting for him to ask." "Nice." During the ceremony, she couldn't help but look at Chris often, blushing when he caught her. Soon enough, Stephanie and Hunter were announced as man and wife, and they were heading back up the aisle. Once away from the crowd, she separated from Randy, hugging her sister. "Congrats, Stephie." "Thanks Sum." She then hugged Hunter. "Welcome to the family." "Thanks." At the reception, she danced with Randy when the wedding party had to dance. She was sitting down, watching as Stephanie and Paul shared yet another dance. She smiled at the love both shared.

She jumped as a warm arm draped over her shoulders. She calmed down as a familiar voice said, "it's just me, bunny." She relaxed, leaning into Chris's warm embrace. "You ready to head home tomorrow?" "Yeah. I love Steph, but, I can't wait for her to go on her honeymoon." Chris laughed and just held her. "You ever think of getting married?" "Yeah. Every girl does." "What does yours consist of?" "Garden scenery. Late afternoon. Blue hydrangeas and white roses. Steph being my matron-of-honor. Alex, Marissa, and Trisha being my bridesmaids." "Who's the groom?" "Prince Charming." He laughed and said, "he married Cinderella." "Yeah. But, I got my own form of him in you." He smiled and kissed her lightly. "You're my own Cinderella. Just, more beautiful." She smiled, blushing lightly.

Stephanie had soon tossed her bouquet, which Summer caught. Chris caught the garter. The cake was soon cut, and the majority of the wedding was over. Chris murmured, "do you want to get out of here?" She nodded and went to tell her sister good-bye. "Hey Steph. We're leaving." "Okay. Be careful." "I will. Have fun on your honeymoon." "I will. Love you Sum." "Love you too, Steph." Chris helped her put her coat on, and the couple walked out of the room arm in arm, heading up to their hotel room for some quality time together.

**Had to give Chris a sweet moment. There's chapter 5. Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Own nothing recognized. Sadly. Thanks to Sonib89 for the review. He'll be proposing soon enough.**

It was soon the day before Summer was supposed to go on the road with Chris. He was sitting backstage with Jay, waiting for his match. Jay asked, "what time does the plane come in?" "Eight A.M." "You're looking forward to it?" "Yeah. I miss her." "When are you going to ask her to marry you?" "Soon. I still have to ask her family for permission." "Well, they just went into Vince's office." Chris looked up, and seen that Jay was right. "I should go ask them." "Go. That way you can plan." He nodded and stood, walking over and knocking on Vince's office door. He heard Vince call, "come in." He walked in, nervous. "Ah, Chris. What can I do for you?" "Well, I have a question for you all." Linda and Vince shared looks. Linda said, "okay." Chris took a deep breath and asked, "may I have your permission to ask Summer to marry me?"

Vince sighed and Chris got worried. "It's about time you asked." He smiled and said, "you have it. We were all wondering when you'd ask us." Stephanie asked, "you have a ring?" He nodded, pulling the box out of his pocket. Stephanie opened it and smiled. It was a Tiffany Novo ring. Both females gasped with appreciation. Stephanie breathed out, "she'll love it. Even I love it. When will you ask her?" "Soon." "Okay." The night passed by quickly, and Chris was waiting at the airport with a grinning Stephanie. When Summer was out of the jet, Stephanie hugged her. "How's my nephew?" "Okay. Keeps elbowing my bladder though." "Sorry." "It's okay." Her eyes locked on Chris, and she smiled. She walked over, being enveloped in a warm hug. "I missed you, bunny." "I've missed you too. But, you're stuck with me now." "I think I'll survive." She laughed and hugged him. "Love you, fuzzy." "Love you too, bunny."

The week passed by quickly, and soon it was the day before the Armageddon pay-per-view. Summer was sitting backstage at the live event, massaging her stomach. She looked up as someone sat beside her. "Hi fuzzy." "Hi bunny. You feel okay?" "Yeah. A little hungry though." "Would you like the go to Olive Garden? I know how you've been craving Italian food." "I'd love to." "Good. I'll go grab our stuff and we'll go." She smiled and nodded. He kissed her lightly, and left. She didn't notice how he shared a look with her family members.

They were seated in a private part of the restaurant, and quickly ordered. After they ate, Chris said, "I love you Summer." "I love you too." "You mean so much to me. I love waking up next to you in the morning, and falling asleep next to you at night. You support me with every thing, and I don't wanna lose that. So, Summer Miranda McMahon..." He knelt, holding her hands. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She gasped and nodded. "I'd love to." He smiled and kissed her. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and presented it to her. She gasped and smiled. "I love it." "Good." "Do I even wanna know the cost?" "Nope." "Okay." She leaned on him, smiling. She looked back down at the ring on her finger and smiled. It was a beautiful ring.

The next morning, Summer woke up with pains going through her. She had been experiencing false contractions for a few days. Soon enough, it was over. She sighed, rubbing her stomach. Chris woke up and asked, "you okay?" "False contraction." He sat up and scooted behind her, massaging her shoulders. She sighed happily, relaxing. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around her, hands on her belly. She leaned back, smiling slightly. "You sure you wanna come to the arena later?" "Yeah. I wanna hang out with Steph and Lexi." "Okay. Be careful though." "I will. You too." "Yep."

She was watching Chris's promo with Eric and Jay when she felt her water break. "Steph." Stephanie, who had been talking to Shane, looked over. "It's time." Shane said, "I'll go get the limo." He then left, running. Wrestlers just moved out of his way. He ran into Glenn(Kane) and Hunter, who stopped him. Hunter asked, "where's the fire?" "Summer's going into labor. I have to go get the limo." They released him, watching him run. Stephanie was helping her sister walk down the hall when Chris found them. "What's wrong?" Stephanie said, "she's going into labor." "What?" Summer breathed out, "go have your match. Tell my mom and dad." He nodded and helped her out to the car. "I'll be there as soon as I can." "Okay." "I love you." "Love you too."

A little over 45 minutes later, Chris rushed into the hospital, wearing dress pants and a Y2J tee. He was rushed into scrubs, and rushed into the room. Summer looked up and smiled slightly, beckoning him over. He kissed her forehead and asked, "how far is it?" "Almost there. 8 centimeters." "Okay. Stephanie has the bag. She, Shane, and your parents are here." "Who's running the pay-per-view?" "A producer. Vince has Alex helping him." "Okay." She gripped his hand as another contraction occurred. At 11:30, Hunter and Marissa showed. Stephanie asked, "where's Alex?" Hunter said, "she said that she'd stop tomorrow. She doesn't want Summer to be too stressed." Stephanie nodded, waiting.

Around 11:43, Aiden Moore Irvine was born. Chris kissed Summer's head, then his son's. "Go tell the family and call your parents." "I will. I love you, Summer." "I love you too." He kissed her, then walked out to the waiting room. Linda nudged Vince's arm when she spotted Chris. The McMahon children and Hunter looked up, curious. Chris grinned and said, "Aiden is here. 5 pounds, 9 ounces." Stephanie asked, "how's Sum?" "Tired. But happy. You all wanna see her?" They nodded, and followed him down the hall.

**There's chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Sonib89 for the review. They make me smile. *offers hug* Own nothing recognized. Sadly. On with the story. Sorry for the wait.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Summer looked up from her son as she heard Chris ask, "ready for the family?" She nodded, smiling. Stephanie smiled and said, "he's adorable, sis." "Thanks. You wanna hold him?" "Yeah." She carefully handed over her son, smiling as Chris sat by her. Vince said, "congratulations sweetie." "Thanks dad." Stephanie said, "come here Paul." Hunter stood by her, and she carefully handed Aiden to him. "Wow. He's so tiny." Summer and Steph shared looks, trying not to laugh. After a few moments, Linda said, "let me hold my grandson now." Hunter passed Aiden to her, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist. Linda smiled and said, "he really is adorable." Summer smiled, leaning on Chris. Chris asked, "where's Lexi?" Stephanie said, "she said she'd stop by tomorrow. She said only family needed to be here." Summer asked, "when is she gonna realize that she **is** family?" Stephanie shrugged, smiling as their dad held his first grandson.

Shane hugged her, kissing her head. "Good job little sis." "Thanks Shane. Little less than two months left for you." "I know." He soon held Aiden before giving him to Chris. Chris smiled proudly, eyes on his son. Linda caught Summer's yawn and said, "we should be going." "Okay mom." Linda kissed her head, and hugged Chris, who had put Aiden in the hospital crib. Shane said, "see you tomorrow, sis." "Okay." He shook Chris's hand. Vince hugged his youngest, shaking Chris's hand. Stephanie hugged her and Chris. "I'll make sure Alex comes tomorrow." "Thanks." Hunter hugged her, nodding to Chris. They soon left, and Summer yawned. Chris smiled and said, "get some sleep bunny. You need it." She nodded before curling up on her side, eyes drooping. "Love you fuzzy", she murmured. "I love you too, bunny." She smiled and fell asleep.

Chris smiled down at his son, a finger trailing his arm. "Good night my boy. Me and your mommy love you." He was responded to with a yawn. He laughed quietly, removing his hand. He kissed Aiden's forehead and laid by his wife. She nestled close instinctively, and he wrapped himself around her. He kissed her head and fell asleep, smiling.

They were eating breakfast the next morning when a knock sounded. Chris called out, "come in." They smiled when they seen a smiling Alex. Alex walked over, giving Summer flowers and a hug. "Congratulations. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday." "It's okay. When are you gonna realize that you are family?" "Eventually." She sat at the end of the bed, and Chris handed Aiden to her. "He's adorable. Looks a lot like his daddy." Chris smiled happily. "Hey Ali." "Yeah?" "We have a question for you." "Okay." "Will you be his godmother?" Alex looked up, shocked. "What?" Summer smiled and said, "we want you to be his godmother. Will you?" They were surprised when Alex's eyes filled. Chris asked, "you okay?" She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. Surprised though. Why me?" Summer said, "you're my best friend, and his little sister. It's a natural choice." Alex sniffed again and nodded. "I'd love too." Chris side-hugged her, smiling.

She asked, "where are you going after you're released?" "Home. Then, when Chris gets home, we're taking a road trip to Winnipeg." "Nice." "Yeah. When will you have kids?" "I don't know. I want them. Not now though." Chris said, "I think you'd be a good mom." "Really?" "Yeah. Soon enough, we're gonna have mini-Ortons running around." Alex smiled and said, "not right now." She glanced down as her phone buzzed. "Sorry guys. I have to go." Summer accepted Aiden back and said, "stop back before you leave." "I will. I promise." She hugged both, leaving. Chris said, "I have to go too. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." "I know. Love you." "Love you too." He kissed her lightly, and kissed his son's head before grabbing his bag, leaving.

Later that day, Summer and Aiden were both released. Stephanie drove them to Tampa, which was an hour and a half drive. Stephanie helped her sister into the house, carrying her nephew's carrier. Stephanie asked, "happy to be home?" "You have no idea. We gotta go upstairs." Steph nodded, following her up. Summer walked up to the door of the nursery and opened it. The room was a sky blue, painted to look like the outside. Stephanie looked up and smiled, seeing the glow-in-the-dark stars. "Who's idea?" "For?" "Everything." "Well, mom gave me the idea for the paint. Stars were all Chris." "Good touch though." "True." Summer sighed and smiled, picking up her son. Stephanie smiled at the moment, remaining silent.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**So, thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Sonib89 and to OrtonSalvatoreGal. I love reading your reviews. I just realized that in the last chapter, I called Summer his wife. She's not. Not yet anyways. Thanks for reading. And, sorry if you were waiting for this. I lost my inspiration for a while.**

****

When Chris did come home, she, him, and Aiden made the trip to Canada to visit Ted and his mother. Both loved their grandson, spoiling him with attention. Summer had just put him to bed when she heard Chris and his mom talking. "When are you going to finally marry that girl?" "Soon mom. I just asked her a few days ago." "It's about time." Chris nodded and said, "I know. You'll be there, right?" "I wouldn't miss it." She then said, "you can come out now, Summer." Summer smiled and joined them, blushing lightly. "Let me see the ring he gave you." Summer held out her hand and Loretta smiled, impressed. "Wow. Impressive." "I know. I would've been happy with a simple one." Chris commented, "I can take it back." Summer pulled her hand close, giving him a insulted look. "No." Chris smiled and said, "thought so."

While Chris was gone working, Summer was at home taking care of Aiden. She loved being a mom. She worked on her laptop when Aiden was being quiet, the baby sleeping in his seat in front of her on the floor. When Chris was home, he spent as much time with her as possible. Before she knew it, it was the Raw before Wrestlemania 20. Summer stayed in catering most of the night, talking to her friends. Alex had visited her and spent some time with her godson. The days passed quickly, and Wrestlemania was there. Summer had a good time, visiting with both brands.

She was watching Chris's match when a familiar voice greeted, "hola mamacita." She looked and smiled, seeing Eddie there. "Hola Eddie. How have you been?" "Good. Congratulations on your son." "Thanks, again. I really appreciated the flowers." "I know. How is he?" "He's good. Do you want to hold him?" Eddie nodded, accepting the bundle. "He's getting big." "I know." "How does Alex like the godmother position?" "She loves him. Spoils him with attention." "Good. You getting enough attention?" "Yes. It's annoying at times, but I wouldn't trade it." "Good." "How's Vickie?" A smile came over Eddie's face. "She's good. She might be coming in soon for mine and Oscar's(Rey) feud." "Wow. That's cool." She kept talking to the man, enjoying her friendship with him.

Before long, he left her alone and she was joined by a freshly showered Chris. "Hey bunny. Having fun?" "Yeah. I talked to Alex and Eddie mostly." "Cool. You gonna watch the rest of the pay-per-view with me?" "If I have to." Chris poked her side lightly, making her laugh. "You're mean." "You love me." He nodded and she smiled. "I love you too." "I know." She laughed and said, "you and your ego." He nodded and stole a kiss. She leaned into his touch as he held her with one arm, carrying Aiden in her carrier in his other. She felt complete at that moment, and loved it.

****

**So, thoughts?**


End file.
